


Being who she is

by little_ruby



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine's thoughts after her confession to Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being who she is

Katherine turned around when she saw Robin walking up the stairs. Her heart was racing from the confession she just had made. She couldn’t quite believe that she, Katherine Mayfair, just told a beautiful young woman that she had feelings for her. For another woman. A young woman. A damn beautiful and hot woman. Seeing Robin in her bra again had just triggered something inside of her. In that moment she couldn’t deny anymore that she was attracted to her. But of course it wasn’t just her body that made it. No, Robin was kind and funny. She cared about other people, especially Katherine. They could talk about everything and nothing, laugh about everything and nothing. Being with Robin was being herself again. After such a long time, Katherine could be again who she really was. Not that crazy woman that belonged into a mental hospital. No. A proud woman in her fifties, who lived her life the way she wanted.  
She looked around her living room and a tear fell down her cheek. Even though Robin was just upstairs packing her things, the house felt lonely again. Katherine realized that the last days, she had been happy. Happy with her life, with herself. Happy with Robin. And was that really interfering with her recovery? Was her doctor right? She couldn’t believe it. The goal was for her to live again, to be happy again. And she was. The redhead turned around walked slowly upstairs. She tuned out the warning voice of her therapist and all the other alarm bells that went off inside her head. In some way she knew that this was right, especially when she saw Robin sitting sadly on her bed packing her belongings. With a shivering hand Katherine closed the door behind her, when Robin looked up at her. And with closing the door, she shut out all the doubts and warnings inside of her and just looked at the woman who made her happy again.


End file.
